Dire Intensity
by IshiiNihonto
Summary: Buffy is affected by a feeling that is developing strongly. Can she juggle this new feeling and slay whatever the hell mouth spits at her next? Cordelia/Buffy femslash
1. Follow The Leader

**Hey everyone! I know it's been stupidly long since I last posted anything at all. I feel bad for everyone who's waiting on my Buffy/Faith story but I promise you all I am writing more now!! This is a new story I wanted to do because I've recently started re-watching the Buffy series. I never really noticed or considered Cordelia and Buffy before but now I love them together. Please enjoy and review =) xxxxxxx**

**Cordelia & Buffy**

**Dire Intensity**

**Chapter 01: Follow The Leader**

My nerves had rocketed to sky high as I sat in Chem class pondering over the Cheerleading Trials which were to follow after this lesson. My eyes feel heavy…they're closing…God I hate Chem class…

"Miss. Summers!" I sat bolt upright my eyes open wide trying to look natural and failing miserably…My mind had been wandering too many times recently. So much to think about so few Chem classes to do it in.

Being the Slayer isn't like your average job. Heck, I'd give anything to be a Waitress or a Newspaper Girl or even a Librarian…but no, I'm not any of those things. I'm the Slayer. And the only one in this world who can stop the evil that resides in Sunnydale. Well, Sunnydale is the Hell Mouth. What a wonderful phrase for a brochure for tourists…'Bring your cameras folks, and witness the Hell Mouth at its fullest!'.

"Could you kindly go over what I just explained to the class? Come on. Up you get." My heart sank into my stomach at my Professor's words. How could I explain what he just went through when I was daydreaming of cheerleading in front of an audience of drooling boys?

Shakily, I rose from my stool and walked towards my Professor. God, you don't realise just how far back at the class you are until you have to walk down the mid-section to reach the front…

"Anytime this century will do Miss. Summers." I quickened my pace until I reached his sneering figure. Slowly and shamefully I turned to face the class. Willow looked like she was about to faint from fear, Xander looked nervous for me too.

My eyes scanned the room for her. Feeling her eyes against my skin, my own eyes came to a halt on the girl who I hated with a passion. Cordelia Chase. Queen B of Sunnydale High…or so she liked to think.

We locked eyes and mine narrowed instantly. Her mouth curved into a smirk and her expression was smug. I knew she was enjoying every second of watching me squirm…and I hated it.

My eyes trailed down her body unwillingly. Her top was tight, her breasts bulging out of it. She looked so good in her outfit…which only made me hate her more.

"So then, Buffy. Do go ahead and explain to the class the next stage in the experiment." He folded his arms across his chubby chest leaning on his desk and surveying my turmoil gleefully.

Bastard.

"Uh…" My mouth opened but I had no idea what the next stage was. Removing my gaze from Cordelia's I glanced at Willow pleading for her help with my expression. I watched her try to mouth something discreetly. It looked a lot like 'Add'. I guess I'll go with that.

"Add…the…" I stumbled through my words as I desperately tried to pick up on what Willow was miming. "Magnesium?" My tone was questioning – I wasn't 100% sure Willow had even mouthed Magnesium at all.

"No Miss. Summers, add the Sodium. Sit down and stay behind after class. If you wish to sleep during my lesson I'll take time away from you." Feeling about as big as a shameful toad, I walked down the mid-section of shame. As I crossed Cordelia's row my eyes met hers and she smirked again. I had a sudden urge to charge at her and punch her pretty little face until she was begging me to stop…but obviously, I didn't do this.

The bell rang and Chem class was soon over. I hurried out of the classroom once the Professor had finished organising my new punishment…Cleaning up the dead frog remains after Biology class…Lovely.

"Hey how was it?" Willow asked quickly as I closed in on my friends.

"Bearable. Until he explained for the next week until I keep my eyes open in Class I need to clean up the dead frogs with no eyes at all after Biology class..." Willow wrinkled her nose in disgust and I was very sure she felt for me.

"Well, Buff you better hurry – Cheerleading Trials are starting in about three minutes." I cursed upon hearing Xander, breaking into a run towards the Gym. Soon enough I reached the changing rooms and dived inside ripping off my top speedily and putting on the right attire.

"Okay Buffy…Stay calm and remember the routine. This will be a piece of pie no problem."

Putting on my confident face I entered the Gym to see the first group's routine just beginning. I hurried to my group standing as calmly as I could even though my insides were juggling around in my stomach.

"Well done on being late Buffy." Cordelia smiled at me, her expression boiling with hate; her little cheerleading lapdogs all giggled at me and sneered at my pathetic loserness.

Brushing off her insults came as an easy task now that I was used to the ongoing suffering and torment of 'Cordelia Chase's lack of tact or humanity'. Xander and I had considered maybe taking her out some night and killing her – I think most people would be acceptable if I just explained that she was a demon disguised as a ditsy brunette who ogles over guys in her spare time.

"Aw Cordelia, I missed you too." I smiled just as fake and full of distain as she had.

"Knock it off girls in Group 2!" The Cheerleading Senior shouted over to us and we fell silent, resorting to just glaring death at each other.

I watched in awe at Group 1's performance. It was amazing…it was cheerleading at its best. Filled with envy I prayed that our routine would go smoothly. Group 1 finished off and everyone clapped politely. I took a chancy glance in Cordelia's direction and saw she wasn't clapping just glaring at Group 1.

"Alright Group 2 give it all you can! And great job Group 1." As the Senior finished talking we all lined up. I was pretty sure I knew what I was doing and had confidence it was going to work out.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" We chanted in before the music blasted into action. I felt exhilarated and full of excitement as we jumped and danced in time with the music. Cordelia was right beside me, I could feel my cheeks flushing ever so slightly but I ignored it.

Everything was going perfectly…then I felt the world spinning at my feet and I was falling…straight onto my ass. Group 1 burst into bouts of laughter as I sat there just wishing I could melt into the Gymnasium floor. The music stopped and Cordelia was looking down at me her expression somewhat accomplished.

"You tripped me you bitch!" Angrily, I lashed out, leaping to my feet and ready to rip out Cordelia's precious hair and scratch off her face. Xander came up behind me hooking his arms around mine and holding me back from the Queen of BitchCountry.

"Oh My God! Everyone saw that right? She just tried to attack me! She's a psycho!" Cordelia started to whine and strop backing away from me.

"Buffy, get out of the Gym now." The senior cheerleader sharply gave me my exit cue.

Full of hate and bubbling with frustration I pulled my arms free of Xander and stormed out of the Gym, slamming the changing room door as I went.

My fist collided with a changing room locker, denting it.

"DAMNIT!" I growled, panting from how much anger I was feeling. I knew I was over-doing it a bit…Cordelia had only tripped me up to make me look stupid. In fact, I wasn't even that bothered that I'd now lost my place in the Cheerleading Squad. I couldn't understand what was making me so Damn angry…

My clothes were back on, my cheerleading outfit chucked in the bin in the changing rooms and my anger still threatening to release on anybody who got in my way or pissed me off. I was ready to leave the room when Cordelia entered it; the pleasure of seeing me kicked from the Gym was written all over her expression.

"Sorry you didn't make the team Buffy, maybe you can try again in another dimension where you're not a complete monster." I froze and turned to face the girl I hated so much.

"You could never recognise sorry even if it hit you in the face." I retorted, taking a step nearer to her.

She took a few steps nearer to me. We were standing so close. The anger rippling from both of us was coursing through the room.

"Stay…away…from me." I murmured, our eyes never once leaving the other. Even though I was desperate to just slay her right there I grudgingly did the right thing…and turned walking away.

"Happily." I heard her answer back just as I opened the door.

* * *

Mum wasn't home yet. The questions would surely sprout more anger from inside me, so I was glad she had to stay a bit later tonight. I figured that the reason I couldn't get Cordelia off my brain was because of how badly she'd triggered my frustration. How she'd ruined my chances at being on the Cheerleading Team. How she always threw hateful and unnecessary comments my way just because I chose to be friends with Willow and Xander over her. And how she made my blood boil whenever she crossed my mind… but at the same time as my blood boiled and all of those things crossed my mind…my cheeks again started to flush pink. I could feel the heat of them.

And then I found my mind thinking of her outfit…the way her breasts sat comfortably in her top, almost daring you to look at them. The way her silky hair caressed her shoulders and her tanned skin tone complimented her beautifully carved face.

Oh no… this can't be good…


	2. Side by Side

**Hey everyone =) Here's Chapter 2 of Dire Intensity. Please review!!! Hope you enjoy it. I am hoping to update my other stories very soon!! Xxx Thanks to everyone who reviews, reads, alerts and favourites my stories. :D xxxx**

**Cordelia & Buffy**

**Dire Intensity**

**Chapter 02: Side by Side**

Music boomed from every inch of The Bronze, couples danced and laughed together, the clear enjoyment of the evening shining. Willow and Oz were up and about dancing and kissing each other sweetly. Xander was dancing with them, he looked so silly…but that's what I love about him. He isn't ashamed to dance like a complete loser.

I couldn't bring myself to dance…I'd lost all energy and will to move. The week had been long and painful. Homework increasing to a bomb load, a ridiculous amount of vampires roaming loose, me trying not to be selfish and feel jealous of Willow and Oz's adorable relationship, and let's not forget the ongoing torment from Cordelia.

Once the weekend arrived I was so relieved. No more lessons to sit through for a whole two days. Giles had told me not to slack off with patrols…but tonight I thought I'd earned a well deserved break from any kind of work.

As I watched everyone sharing the excitement and joy of the night I felt like I was a world apart from all of them. Even my closest friends seemed so far away. While they could dance and relax into each other's arms and feel safe, I had to constantly have in mind who might be in danger on this night…how many vampires might I need to slay to make the town safe again…would I ever find someone who would understand me? Someone who would comfort me even on my worst days?

That seemed very unlikely. A dream, a hope glimmering in the distance. Unreachable, unthinkable.

I came back down to Earth and my mind switched on. Will, Oz and Xander all came over, panting and grinning. They could never know I wasn't happy. They wouldn't understand…and I couldn't worry them; it was selfish of me.

"Hey guys! You looked like you were having fun." I smiled calmly, masking my inner turmoil at ease.

"Yeah. But God am I thirsty." Willow sighed slumping into a seat beside me. I handed her a drink and she drained the cup instantly.

"You really were thirsty huh…" I laughed slightly, maybe a bit too nervously. Willow eyed me suspiciously and I looked away quickly. I couldn't meet her gaze or she'd read me like Giles would with his books. My eyes returned to the dance floor. I found myself staring at a couple dancing as if they were attached by the hips. Their bodies intertwined with the other, arms rubbing any part of the body they could reach, lips colliding brutally with each other. The pit of my stomach churned as I watched the pair.

It was Cordelia.

Feeling sick, I looked down at the floor, now avoiding everything.

"Are you okay Buffy?" Willow asked, her voice filled with concern as she placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah! O-Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I chirped happily, or tried to make it seem like a happy reply anyway.

"Ugh, look at her…all over him like that." Xander spat, motioning towards Cordelia and the guy.

I couldn't. I couldn't look. For some reason it bothered me that Cordelia had a new man. Older than her by the looks of him. It made me feel more helpless…more alone.

Finally, I brought my eyes back to the couple, and watched as the dark haired man wrapped his arms around Cordelia's waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck. A desire…a longing…crept into my soul. It disturbed me what I was longing for…but it could no longer be helped.

I longed to be that man. The man who gets to hold Cordelia like that. To kiss her freely without worry or care. To dance beside her so loyally without panic or concern.

Who was I kidding? I'm Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer of Sunnydale. Nobody Cordelia would take a second glance at except to taunt or mock a bit more.

To understand that the hate and anger I expressed for Cordelia was because I was developing feelings for her made me feel sicker. When my eyes returned to Cordelia and the guy I noticed he wasn't from around here. I could tell by his clothes and his body language…I was beginning to suspect 'vampire'…but maybe I was just hoping he was so I could stab his heart and watch him turn to dust.

As I surveyed them, he nuzzled into her neck once more and…smelt her? His hands came up and started to caress her arms and shoulders, twirling some of her hair in his fingers. He then ran his finger along the tip of her chin, and back down across her neck.

Maybe I was just being defensive, but I could have sworn that his eyes were sparkling as he gazed upon her smooth skinned neck. He didn't look loved up…he looked hungry.

That's it. I'm warning her.

Standing up, Willow instantly asked me what was wrong. I murmured some excuse and pushed through the crowd of lovers until I reached Cordelia and her guy.

"Ew, don't look now Pete but here comes Little Miss Psychotic." Cordelia turned her nose up as I approached, completely reproachful to my presence. "Can't you see we're busy here Buffy?"

"Now, now Cordy Wordy…let the Psycho speak." Pete's dark, deep voice sounded smug. Cordelia whooped in delight at his comment and his new nickname, leaning against his chest and glaring at me. Pete turned to stare at me too; his eyes burning holes into my skin making me feel like I didn't deserve a place in this world.

"I…Cordelia don't go with him." My brain failed to create back up files and I stood there looking completely idiotic as she raised both eyebrows from what I had mumbled.

"Buffy…I know you're just jealous. You'll never get a man like Pete. In fact scratch that, you'll never get a man or anyone at all. Now run along home to your freaks. Look, they're waiting for you!" She smirked pointing at Willow who was nervously darting up and down trying to spot me. As she did she smiled and waved at me.

"Don't call them freaks. They're twice what you'll ever be! Cause you know what Cordelia? They're nice people. When you leave Sunnydale High then what? Do you think out there in the world people would tolerate your bitchiness? You're wrong. Then you'll see who's alone." My voice broke slightly as I shouted at the brunette, my eyes pinched and glistened but I held back the tears. I don't cry…especially not over Cordelia. I'd never give her that satisfaction.

"Come on Pete…let's get out of here. The stench of losers is just too overwhelming for me." Pete pushed past me, knocking my shoulder back. Cordelia glared at me – I could see how much she couldn't stand me…and it hurt. The couple left The Bronze through the back entrance, cuddling as they went. I was left to stand alone.

Sighing, I pushed my way tiredly back through the crowd, resting my head in my hands and sitting back down on one of the seats. Willow was about to speak but I beat her to it.

"Don't worry. I'm okay, Cordelia just got to me that's all." I mumbled, refusing to make eye-contact with my friends.

"Well don't let her get to you Buffy. You never normally do." Xander looked puzzled.

"Look, I don't need this from you right now okay? I just defended your ass a second ago! It'd be nice to have some appreciation for once!" I snapped at Xander before I could stop myself. Guilt surged through my body as his face fell.

"I'm sorry…" I quickly gave my apology – I didn't have the time to argue. I leant my head against my crossed arms on the table, unable to get Cordelia and suspicious Pete off my mind. Damn…what were they doing now? Kissing probably…More like eating each other's faces off…

My eyes closed and I tried to clear my head and stop worrying. I was acting stupid, Pete isn't a vampire…he's just a guy who digs Cordelia…that's what's really eating at me.

My head snapped up as I heard a scream from outside.

"Cordelia." I murmured before leaping to my feet and pelting for the back exit of The Bronze. As I gained speed I lifted my hand to the back of my pants and pulled out my trusty stake. Clutching it tightly I drop-kicked the door and stood in the alleyway, mist was crawling around the night and I could make out two people in the not so far distance.

As Pete heard the door bang open from being kicked he let out a growl. I ran forwards as fast as my legs would allow, slamming my fist into his chest, forcing a kick to his back. Cordelia was continually screaming and gasping, I could tell she was sobbing in fear. I grabbed Pete's back and heaved him off Cordelia, throwing him into the opposite wall.

There was a crack as his body collided with the brick, some of his ribs were probably shattered, I hoped.

"Well, look who it is." I smiled triumphantly that I had been right all along to suspect this scumbag.

"YOU BITCH!" He snarled and charged at me causing sobbing Cordelia to let out another frightened scream at seeing the guy she'd been making out with not long ago baring fangs.

I ducked as he aimed a punch for my skull, kicking him and tripping him up so he fell backwards staring up at me. I stood over his body.

"So Pete, got any last words?" I asked tilting my head and putting my hands on my hips, my stake still in my hand.

"How about: Yum." He cackled. My chest tightened, my eyes widened. I turned around to look at Cordelia – her neck was speckled with red.

"Looks like I got a taste of your little rival, Slayer." My eyes narrowed and I let out an angry sound, slamming my stake into his chest. I felt satisfaction as he cried out and turned into wisps of dust.

Dropping the stake automatically I turned and rushed over to Cordelia. She fell forwards and I caught her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, fear in my tone. She was still crying, her makeup had run down her face and her neck looked sore. It seemed that Pete had only had a nibble…and luckily didn't have enough time to kill her.

"I-I…W-What…?" The brunette stammered in complete shock. It was one thing to be attacked by a man…but to never have encountered a vampire before it was sometimes quite a shocking experience.

"Your neck…" I whispered, my eyes falling onto her grazed neck. Cordelia pushed free of my grip.

"Cordelia? Hey!" I yelled as she sprinted off down the alley. She was taking this vampire thing pretty badly…

"Damn." I burst into a run, tailing her down the path. My heart was pounding my hair blowing around from the gale, my eyes focused on the girl not so far in front of me.

"CORDELIA!" I shouted for her to stop, to trust me and that I wasn't going to hurt her. I picked up the pace as best as I could, my chest burning from how fast I was running. I watched the brunette's figure come to a halt, and just managed to slow in time – I ran into her back slightly but didn't knock her over.

"Cordelia…" I whispered taking her arm and turning her to face me. The fear in her expression was so out of character it felt strange…and unnatural.

"You're even more of a freak…G-Get away from me!" She cried pulling her arm free from my hand. She turned around again and started to sob, full of confusion.

"I-I really liked him…he made me feel different…" She wept. My eyes fell to the floor in shame…I had after all just killed her possible boyfriend…even if he was a vampire. Who was I to judge?

"I'm so sorry… He was a vampire…And I'm the Vampire Slayer…I had to kill him. He would have killed you if I hadn't got there in time." I tried to explain, so that she could understand that what happened turned out far better than it could have.

"So I'm supposed to bow down to your glory am I? Is that it?" She sobbed out at me, facing me again.

"J-Just leave me alone!" Cordelia started to walk away.

"It's still dark. It isn't safe for you to be alone out here for tonight. Please…don't run from me. I'm not the monster here. I killed the damn monster!" My voice rose slightly as I took a step towards the fleeing Cordelia. She stopped walking.

"Buffy…" Whispering my name, she turned to me and stepped a little bit closer. My heart was still thumping in my chest that it was beginning to hurt.

"Do you have to do things like this all the time…?" She asked softly. "Save people…? From those vampire things…?" I smiled staring at the floor. Her questions made me laugh…she really had no idea. She was oblivious to everything around her that she didn't see. Vampires and Demons, Werewolves and witches. It was all real and she had no clue about any of those things… I felt sorry for her. She didn't understand the world for what it really was.

"I'm the Slayer…it's my duty. Nobody else can save people. Not from the Vampires or demons."

"I had…I had no idea…you had that kind of…pressure…You trailed for Cheerleading…you just seemed like a wannabe…not someone who had to do serious things."

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair as the taller brunette edged nearer to me.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly; I think this was Cordelia's attempt at a possible compliment. Or at least talking without making snide comments.

"Will I be safe with you…?" She whispered, it was so quiet I barely heard her. I had to take a few moments to register what she'd said. It also took me a few minutes to realise she was crying again. I wondered what could possibly be so horrible for her…was it only the vampire attack…? Or was it something much more?

"Don't you dare tell anyone at school about this, okay? I'm Cordelia Chase! I never cry. I never break nails, I never ruin my makeup, I don't hang around or get my ass saved by a loser, I-" She was sobbing out her words and I just pulled her into a tight hug. My arms went around her waist my head leaned against her shoulder and I closed my eyes.

"Don't cry." That was all I bothered to reply with. She was stunned into silence, her arms automatically folding around my body. Her last tears rolled down her face silently, we just stood attached to each other on the deserted, dark street.

I quickly pulled away, my cheeks burning red.

"Let's just pretend that never happened." She murmured, turning away from me to hide her face. I thought that I saw her cheeks were a little bit flustered too, but I think it was probably my imagination…

"I'll take you to my house. It's nearest. You can stay with me for the night." Cordelia just nodded in return and we started walking side by side in silence.

The thought of Cordelia being in my house was an odd one…the thought of her staying in my bedroom… I'd have never guessed that she'd ever be in my house at all even for two seconds never mind the rest of the night. I wondered if maybe now things would change for us, maybe she wouldn't hate me so much…or maybe she'd hate me more…


	3. Misconception

**Here's Chapter 03 :) Enjoy ^^ And Please Review so I know what people think!! Thank you for reading my stories :) I really appreciate it Xxxx**

**Cordelia & Buffy**

**Dire Intensity**

**Chapter 03: Misconception **

Silence had never been so awkward in my lifetime before. Neither of us spoke as we walked along the street, my mind was filled with ongoing questions, the image of Cordelia sobbing not so long ago, and feelings I really didn't want to feel…I thought my head was going to explode.

I wondered if Cordelia was thinking about multiple things too or if her mind was as silent as her body.

"Buffy…?" The silence was broken with Cordelia's soft, panic-stricken voice. I shook out of my thought trance and looked up, Cordelia had moved behind me, holding my arms tightly. In front of us were two vampires – seemingly a couple. The woman was cackling inanely, and her male companion was tossing a baseball bat from hand to hand.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes as the pair closed in on us.

"Cordelia, stay back." I gently pushed her backwards with my hands, my eyes never leaving the vampires as they approached. She let out a whimper for a reply and my expression turned into a frown.

I'd left my stake back down that alley…I was weapon-less. Oh well, wasn't like it was the first time I'd been attacked with no means of defence for myself.

"Ahh…Ain't they cute, eh Mil?" Baseball bat Billy rasped out to his pathetic girlfriend.

"Sure are, Bil! They look darn tasty too…" She purred excitedly. Wow…I didn't know his name actually was Billy…

"Look….we're tired…and we'd quite like to get home sometime tonight. So here's the deal. You turn to dust as fast as possible, and we go home happy." My tone was bored and unimpressed; these two vampires seemed dull and old fashioned. I could still hear Cordelia whimpering behind me – the poor girl had now met with two vampire attacks in one night…how generous fate was.

Before they had a chance to reply, I bolted forwards punching 'Bil' in the face twice before kicking his abdomen and pushing him backwards. 'Mil' let out an angry snarl as her man hit the floor, dropping his bat. She grabbed it quickly and aimed a swing right for my head. Cordelia squealed behind me suddenly.

I turned to see what was going on with her, momentarily forgetting the swing to my head. The bat hit my temple and I felt such a searing pain fly through my brain. I thought I was going to be sick from the bash to my head, but I regained my posture – I didn't have time to hurt.

'Bil' was back on his feet as I turned and ran at Cordelia, upper-cutting the vampire that was clutching her, about to bite her neck.

"What is with you blood sucking creeps?" Cordelia cried out, hiding behind me again. I momentarily smirked from her comment before realising I now had three vampires to take out all in one round.

"I'm guessing your name's Tilly?" I addressed the new male vampire. He roared in disapproval, kicking me in the chin. My head flew upwards and I wobbled back, Cordelia screeching the entire time.

My mood was becoming very irritated.

"Guess not…" My fist collided with his jaw, knocking it to the side. My leg came up and kicked his waist, I punched him a second time, his head slamming in the opposite direction. I leapt and kicked his face as hard as I could, he flew backwards falling down.

"Stake, Stake need a damn stake." I mumbled searching for some kind of weapon around the street.

"H-here!" Cordelia took off one of her stilettos and passed it to me. My eyes widened – it wasn't like Cordelia to sacrifice anything to help someone…then I realised – it was helping her too.

Quickly, I snapped off the heel – it was just big enough and pointy enough I suppose. Throwing it down against the vampire's chest it stuck in him and he let out a cry of pain….but no dust.

"You mean you broke my shoe for nothing?" Cordelia yelled at me.

"Now really isn't the time to talk fashion!" I grit my teeth as the vampire ripped out the heel sticking in his chest. Mil charged at me swinging the bat at my head again. This time I ducked, caught the bat and kicked her, loosening her grip of the so called 'weapon'. Grasping the bat tightly, it was my turn to play baseball as I swung it round and slammed it into Mil's ribs.

"Ew!" Cordelia winced from the cracking sound. Ignoring the cheerleader, I took Mil's momentary overthrow to my advantage and lurched forwards, decapitating her with the bat.

Bil dived on me knocking me onto the pavement while Cordelia screamed as I went down. My face hit the pavement and the other remaining vampire lunched at me, scratching my face continually. As I was mauled with Bil punching me and 'Tilly' if you like – scratching me, I looked up to see Cordelia had picked up her broken shoe and was hitting Bil with it.

"Get! Off! Her!" She was yelping as she hit him. Head butting Bil while he was distracted, I was able to pull free from his grip and stand, grabbing the bat and turning it, stabbing him with the wooden handle.

He roared and turned to dust. I spun and kicked 'Tilly' in the chest, pummelling him with punches my fury reaching the max. I let out an angry cry, knocking off his head too.

For a few minutes we both stood panting. I was clutching the bat, and Cordelia was clutching her shoe. Chucking the bat away, I turned to face Cordelia.

"You okay?"

She remained silent for a moment before looking at her shoe and sighing.

"I liked these shoes…" She murmured making me giggle uncontrollably. I put a hand to mouth to stifle the laughter as she looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry…it's just funny how you're still concerned over some shoes. Anyway, let's go, we're pretty much here now." Smiling, I started to walk again. Cordelia rushed to catch up.

"Hey…you're bleeding." Her voice was gentle and I felt my insides tingle as she touched my arm, stopping me from walking. We were practically outside my house by now anyway.

"I'm fine." I replied, feeling somewhat nervous from her touch. My feet wouldn't move, no matter how hard I was trying to make them, I just stood as tense as a wooden board as Cordelia's hand rested against my shoulder now.

"When people bleed they tend not to be fine…" Smirking and still holding my shoulder, she walked from behind me until she was standing directly in front of me. My eyes shot quickly to the ground; I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes without feeling my cheeks burn red… I still found it hard to believe that I had feelings for Cordelia… Of all people to develop for it was the girl who hated my guts? The girl I supposedly returned the hate feeling for? The girl who was guy crazy?

She was taller than me, and I could feel her gaze as she looked down on me. I mentally scolded myself for my body's natural reaction; just from the fact she was looking at me so intensely was making me blush slightly.

I prayed Cordelia wouldn't notice this…if she saw my blush she'd surely think I was even more of a freak than she already thought. Thinking of no other action, I clamped my eyes shut tightly, my face frowning from the effort not to open them until she'd moved.

"Buffy…" My eyes relaxed slightly from the frowning, but I didn't open them yet. "Tell me if this hurts…" From hearing this I opened my eyes from pure nerves and a slight jolt of fear.

"W-What?" I stammered, nervously. Cordelia lifted her free hand up slowly, stroking a finger down the side of my face. My breathing became raspy and my next breath to be released was long. She lifted her finger again, and repeated the motion, causing my eyes to half close from her smooth feel. Then, she moved her hand across to my cheek, running her fingers over my skin delicately. I flinched, the scratches were still stinging slightly but I tried not to seem like it hurt.

"That hurt…didn't it…? See, I knew you weren't fine." Her voice broke the silence, my eyes snapping fully open again.

"Come on…" Smiling slightly, I walked forwards, her hand slipping from my face. She followed behind, and when we reached my front door I cursed under my breath. I'd completely forgotten the time…and mom would surely yell.

"What's wrong? Is your mom going to ground you? Not that it matters. You don't exactly have much to do in evenings anyway right?" Rolling my eyes, I ignored Cordelia and tried to open the door as quietly as I could.

"What time do you call this, Missy?" I scrunched my eyes up as I heard mom's voice as she walked into the hall, glaring death at me. As she got closer her expression softened.

"Buffy! What happened to your face? Oh… I'm sorry, have we met?" Mom glanced at Cordelia.

"Nothing. We just got in a fight at The Bronze it was all an accident really. I said it was okay for Cordelia to stay – her house is a long way from here and you know…getting into fights can be pretty bad for her to go all the way home." I rambled quickly as Cordelia opened her mouth to speak as my excuse came out. Mom looked at me sternly.

"Well…of course your friend can stay. But young lady we are going to be having a serious talk later. Now go on, go upstairs." She dismissed me before smiling warmly at Cordelia and welcoming her into the house.

"Um, thank you Mrs. Summers." Cordelia managed to mumble.

"Oh please, call me Joyce." With that, she hurried off back to the kitchen doing god knows what at this time. Tearing off my shoes I chucked them at the bottom of the stairs before dragging myself up them. Cordelia followed and we walked across the landing reaching my room.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Cordelia stated bluntly. I laughed, pushing my door open and entering, holding the door open for Cordelia. She followed me reluctantly.

"Don't you have a guest room or something?" She sighed standing awkwardly in my room looking round.

"No."

The truth was that we did have a room she could have stayed in – it was just not set up or anything and I couldn't be bothered to get mom to sort it all out at this time.

"You can have the bed, I'll have the floor." Opening one of my draws I started searching for some pyjamas for Cordelia.

"But…you got in all that fighting…you sure you'll be alright on the floor? Maybe you could sleep on the sofa instead?" Grinning, I turned to look at Cordelia, a nightgown in my hand which wasn't too embarrassing for her to wear.

"Thanks for your concern…I'll be fine on the floor. Here. Bathroom's just across the landing." I handed her the nightgown and she took it, left the room without a word.

"You're welcome…" I sighed quietly, putting on my pyjama shorts and vest sitting on my bed, lifting up my arm and pulling my hair out so it wasn't tied up. My blonde curls fell softly against my shoulders, tickling them. Flopping back on the bed, I closed my eyes blood still dried on my face. Again I was lost in my thoughts… I wondered what Xander and Willow would say when I told them Cordelia had slept at my house…in my bed…

"Buffy…?" She'd broken the silence with my name once again that night. My eyes opened slowly and I sat up, still finding it difficult to look in her eyes or even in her direction. I felt nervous and awkward…in my own room. Cordelia shut the door behind her and sat next to me on the bed.

"How's your neck?" I mumbled, finding my hands suddenly very interesting to stare at.

"It's alright I suppose. You couldn't have got to me any sooner…? It better not leave a scar or I'll blame you." Smiling, I was beginning to find her comments funny, not so much insulting.

"Wait here." I stood and left the room, fetching a disposable cloth and wetting it in the bathroom a little, but keeping a dry patch too. Returning to my room, I peeked round the door. Cordelia was standing by my window, looking out. The nightgown just covered her thighs. My eyes began to caress her body, taking in her elegant, tall figure and cherishing it. Her legs were perfect, and her skin looked smooth and inviting. I ignored the sudden urge to run my fingers over every inch of her body and pulled my eyes away from her, pushing open the door and shutting it.

The brunette girl sat on the edge of my bed again as I returned.

"Come here…" I whispered as I sat down too. Without saying a word, she edged cautiously nearer, staring into her lap. She somehow knew what was going on, and tilted her head, flicking her hair out of the way and now staring up at the ceiling.

My hands were shaking as I lifted the cloth to her neck and pressed it against her skin. She let out a sharp gasp, the cold water probably stinging her. I mumbled an incoherent sorry whilst applying a tiny bit more pressure. I watched as her eyes closed slowly, her mouth parted and her fingers curled into my bed sheets.

Blushing, I carefully dabbed at her neck, being as gentle as I could. Soon all the blood was gone, leaving tiny marks on her neck.

"Th…They should go…as soon as the graze heals over…" Whispering, I turned quickly away from Cordelia, putting the cloth on the bed. My cheeks were still burning in embarrassment and it felt like I was sitting there avoiding her gaze for a lifetime.

Her hand was against my arm, and she was softly turning me to face her again. I let her move me, looking up into her gorgeous brown eyes. My body was shaking ever so slightly as her eyes melted my entire body.

"Your turn." Cordelia smiled slightly, lifting up the cloth and using the clean part to push the cold material against my blood stained cheek. Like she had done, a gasp escaped my lips from the cold contact of the cloth. As she put more pressure onto my cheek my body felt tingly and I half closed my eyes once more.

She swapped sides, rubbing my other cheek firmly but at the same time softly. My body felt like any moment I'd turn into mush and just melt into the floor. I opened my eyes, never leaving hers. We were locked staring at each other for a good few minutes, the cloth still pressed to my cheek. She lifted it up and finally pressed it gently against my temple where the baseball bat had made contact.

Never leaving my eyes, I watched in fear as the brunette leaned forwards. Before I could restrain myself, I was leaning forwards in synchronisation with Cordelia.

In the next moment, I felt her lips press tenderly against my own, her brown eyes closing as my own green ones followed suit. My stomach felt like it was doing flips and I knew if any vampires were to attack I'd have ultimate strength. I could do anything…I felt stronger than I'd ever done in my life. And I also felt like I could fly…

The cloth fell from my face as the cheerleader moved her hand and laced it into my blonde curls, holding me close to her body. My own hand came to rest against her silky skinned cheek, my body tingling from head to toe. In an instant our embrace became much more intense as I tangled my hands into her hair, desperately trying to pull her closer to me. Our lips never parted and I took a chance, gently rubbing my tongue against her lips asking for entrance into her mouth.

Shortly after her mouth parted and my tongue was free to delve inside her warm mouth, the velvet feeling of our tongues dancing with one another making me let out a long soft breath. A shiver was sent down my spine as I heard her let out a moan from how we were kissing. Gravity began to affect us once more as we fell against the bed, kissing with much more vigour. It was my turn to moan this time as Cordelia folded her leg over mine, rubbing against me slowly.

I rolled across her slightly so she was underneath me our lips still locked in beautiful combat.

"Buffy are you two in bed yet? Your light is still on!" Mom's stern voice came from the landing. We both froze, our lips still touching. I pulled my lips free, panting.

"Y-Yeah mom we were j-just…" Making out….Oh My God…we made out! "…getting ready." Her footsteps became quieter and her door shut. I let out a sigh of relief, glancing down at Cordelia. Her cheeks were bright red and she pushed me off herself. I slumped on the bed as she pushed me my heart tightening.

For one moment…I thought things would be different now. How wrong I'd been to make that misconception. How stupid of me to even have given myself that small momentary hope.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered angrily at me. I was silent, unable to speak at all even to mutter a reply of any sort. My brain switched back on and I defended myself.

"I didn't see you questioning it when our tongues were tangled up!" I shot back in a tone which sounded just as irritated. Cordelia opened her mouth to speak but no sound left her.

"That…it didn't mean anything. I don't know why…why it happened." She finally spoke up. I clenched my fist discreetly trying to stop getting to angry.

"Ye…Yeah I know it meant nothing. It was just an accident." I managed to force out my lie.

"Well…night then." Cordelia whispered. Sensing the end of our conversation, I lifted myself off the bed and switched off my light. After, I took my blanket, took a pillow and curled up on the floor, pulling my cuddly pig close.

My mind was spinning….spiralling down and down until I felt so confused and overwhelmed by sadness that I just drifted off into a not so peaceful slumber.


End file.
